Crazy
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: "Hello, Caroline." She looked at him, her heart racing. Her eyes were surely deceiving her..."Daddy?" She whispered.


**"Hello, Caroline." She looked at him, her heart racing. Her eyes were surely deceiving her..."Daddy?"**

**Caroline/Bill, Caroline/Tyler, Caroline/Liz**

**Don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Caroline slowly opened her eyes, craning her neck as she felt the burn of vervain in her system. She groaned, attempting to get up. Chains clinked together and she looked down to see herself chained to a chair. She fought against the chains angrily, but they didn't budge, the vervain in her system stunting her strength. She looked around. She was in some sort of cellar, or dungeon. She moaned as the vervain burned in her veins.<p>

"Hello? Mrs. Lockwood?" She called out. No one answered. She called out in desperation.

"Somebody!" Again no answer. She struggled against the chains once more. Suddenly, she heard the squeak of a door above her. She looked up.

"Who's that?" She called out. She heard footsteps coming down stairs slowly.

"Mrs Lockwood? Please..." She struggled against the chains, trying to get a better look. The door opened. And a man stepped through. She held her breath.

And the man stepped into the light.

"Hello, Caroline."

She stopped breathing, her heart racing. Her eyes were surely deceiving her...

"Daddy?" She whispered. He smiled.

"It's Daddy, Carebear."

"Daddy, let me out. Mrs Lockwood, she came and chained me up, I don't know why-"

"You know exactly why she did what she did, Caroline. Don't lie." Caroline watched her father.

"Daddy?" She whispered again, tears springing in her eyes. He stepped up to her, looking in her eyes.

"You're a vampire, honey."

"What?" She whispered. He smiled.

"It's okay, Carebear. I'm gonna fix you." He stepped behind her, and she heard him messing around with a chain.

"Dad, please. What are you-"

Indescribable pain burned her body. She cried out as sunlight flooded the cellar, burning her back and her skin.

"STOP!" She screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.

She saw the room grow darker as the pain stopped. She cried, watching her skin heal slowly, the vervain in her body stopping her from healing properly.

"I can't believe it. My little carebear...a vampire." Her dad stepped in front of her. He looked at her with almost pain in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered.

"You're a vampire." He said, shrugging.

"I'm your daughter!" She yelled. He stepped in front of her, gripping her arms tightly and staring her straight in the face. She flinched.

"Not anymore." He said through gritted teeth.

"Daddy...please. Just let me go." She whispered.

"I have to fix you. I can't let you stay this way." He said, throwing his hands up into the air. He drew a gun from his belt and shot her in the shoulder. She screamed in pain as the wood pierced her skin.

Wooden bullets.

Deja vu rolled through her body.

_"It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea." _

_BOOM!_

She screamed, the bullet piercing her stomach this time. When she looked up, she saw her father staring at her coldly.

Not Brady. She thought._  
><em>

"You can't fix me!" She screamed. She looked at him, tears falling down her face.

"I'm beyond repair, daddy. I'm a vampire. It's what I am now." She whispered.

"Then I'll just have to kill you." He said. She gasped.

"Daddy..." She whispered. He gripped the chair, looking at her.

"I can't let you live in this world as a vampire, Carebear! You're my daughter! I just...I don't know what to do with you..." He gripped his hair in frustration.

"Let me go." She croaked.

"No. No, that's one thing I can't do." He looked at her.

I'm sorry, Caroline." He lifted his gun.

BOOM!

**xXx**

Tyler Lockwood's eyes snapped open as he heard a knock on the door. He raced downstairs in time to see his mother answer the door. Suddenly, his mother was thrown back into the wall.

"What did you do to my daughter?"

"Sherriff Forbes!" Tyler grabbed Liz Forbes and pushed her back as Carol shrank behind her son.

"Where's Caroline?" Liz yelled, tears falling down her face.

"My mom doesn't know." Tyler said.

"What is going on?" Liz whispered.

"Mom, tell her." Tyler said, looking at his mom. Carol cried, but composed herself.

"I...I vervained Caroline. And I kept her upstairs in the attic, and then...and then Bill came!"

"Bill? As in my ex husband, Bill!" Liz whispered, shocked.

"Yes...I called him and told him about Caroline and he came."

"What did he do?" Liz yelled.

"He-he took her! He just went to the attic, took her and said he'd take care of it!"

"Oh god, he's going to kill her!" Liz whispered, gripping her hair.

"What? No, that's his daughter. He won't kill her." Tyler said.

"You don't know Bill like I do! He WILL kill her! He can't stand vampires!" Liz yelled at him.

"Liz I'm so sorry!" Carol said, walking up to her.

Liz looked at her.

And punched her in the face.

Carol fell to the floor.

"Mom!" Tyler bent down next to his mom. She looked at him, her nose bloody and her vision blurry with tears.

"No, Tyler. I deserved that." She said, nodding.

"Yes. You did." Liz said through gritted teeth.

"What do we do?" Tyler said, sighing.

"I...I need to speak with Elena and Damon. They can help." Liz said. She left the house, slamming the door behind her. Tyler looked at his mother.

"Please go with her, Tyler. Bring Caroline back safely." Carol whispered. Tyler nodded, then got up and ran after the Sherriff.

"I'm coming with you." Liz looked at him, sighing. She nodded.

"I know." She walked away.

**xXx**

"Daddy, please...stop..." Caroline whispered brokenly.

"I can't, Caroline. You are a vampire."

"That doesn't mean I'm a monster!" She shouted. He laughed.

"Yes it does! You feed on humans, you kill them...My little girl...killing people. God, you don't understand how much it hurts me to think of you out there, killing people for a living."

"I don't...I drink...from blood bags." She panted. He shook his head.

"Disgusting."

"Dad, please stop this."

He grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at her. She screamed in pain, feeling as if fire had just been poured all over her skin.

"GOD!" She yelled.

"He doesn't listen to the evils of the world, Caroline!" Her father shouted. Caroline spat out blood.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, tears streaming down her burned skin. Her father responded with shooting her in the stomach with more wooden bullets. She screamed in pain.

"Why do you keep asking that? I've already answered. You're a vampire."

"That's the only reason?" Caroline whispered, looking at him weakly. He shook his head.

"No. You're a vampire. And you're my daughter. You can't...you can't be my daughter and be a vampire. You can't be both. It's just...it's not possible. Which is why I'm doing this. I need to...to free you. To free your soul from all this evil in your body. And the only way I can do that, is if I hurt you."

"Just kill me." She whispered.

"What?" Her father whispered.

"Kill me and get it over with. I don't want to live anymore. I don't want to live...knowing that my father hates me." Caroline cried, looking at him. Her father began crying. He walked up to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I can't kill you. I can't...I love you too much. Even if you are a vampire, I just...I love you too much." He whispered.

"Then let me go..." She whispered. He wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm not allowed to, Carebear. I have to...to kill you." He whispered.

"No, you don't." She whispered.

"Yes...I do." Caroline looked into his eyes. She saw the torture. The pain. There were two people fighting inside his mind.

Her father.

And the vampire hunter.

"Then just do it." Caroline whispered. He bowed his head in defeat.

"I know..." He whispered. He shoved the stake into her stomach and her head sagged against his shoulder at the pain. She moaned, too weak to scream.

"I'm so sorry, Carebear."

**xXx**

"Jeremy?" Liz yelled, knocking on the door hardly.

Jeremy Gilbert eventually opened, his hair all over the place as he put a shirt on.

"Sherriff Forbes?" He yawned.

"Where's Elena?" Liz said anxiously.

"She's with Damon and Alaric. They got a new lead on Stefan's whereabouts."

"They're not here?" Liz said, surprised.

"Nope. Sorry."

"Oh god..." Liz pinched her nose in anger.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Caroline's been taken." Tyler said.

"What?" Jeremy exclaimed, all sleepiness gone from his face.

"Her father has her. He's a vampire hunter."

"What-but...you don't think he's going to kill her, do you? It's his daughter!"

"I don't think he cares, Jeremy!" Liz said.

"Okay...um...look Bonnie got back into town last night. Maybe she can help. I'll call her."

"Thank you."

Jeremy disappeared, then came back 10 minutes later, his phone to his ear as he shoved a jacket on.

"Okay, we'll meet you there." Jeremy shut his phone and locked the door behind him.

"Bonnie said to meet at your house." He said, nodding at Sherriff Forbes.

"She's already there, she wanted to see Caroline."

"Okay." Liz said, sighing. They all entered Sherriff Forbes's cruiser.

"So what's going on, exactly?" Jeremy asked.

"We'll explain when we get to Bonnie. She'll want to hear what's going on."

"Oh...okay."

They arrived at the Forbes's house 20 minutes later, an anxious Bonnie sitting on the front porch. She ran up to them as soon as she pulled in.

"What's going on?" She exclaimed.

"My mom found out that Caroline's a vampire." Tyler said.

"What?" Bonnie and Jeremy said at the same time.

"Yeah. And she vervained her and stuffed her in the attic, then called Caroline's father. He came and took her away and now my mom doesn't know where he took her."

"Oh my god..." Bonnie said, covering her mouth.

"She agreed to help after she saw me transform into a werewolf yesterday. She feels horrible for what she's done." Tyler said.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie whispered.

"That's where you come in. Is there any spell you can do, to find her?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, yeah I can. Um...okay. Yeah, I can. I need something of hers, and I need candles, and a map." Bonnie said, nodding.

"I've got all of those inside." Liz said.

"Okay, let's go find Caroline." Tyler said.

**xXx**

Caroline opened her eyes weakly. Her father was looking at her.

"Just kill me..." She whispered.

"I will. In time." Her father said, sighing. He got up, and pulled the chain behind her. The sunlight filtered in.

She screamed as it burned her skin once more.

"Stop!" She shouted.

Her father sighed, but closed the small window exposing the sunlight. Caroline cried as her skin began healing again.

"Just stop..." She croaked.

"All in good time. It will be over soon, Caroline. I promise."

"Why don't you just do it already! JUST KILL ME!" She screamed. He looked at her.

"I'm not allowed to kill you until the sun sets."

"Why!" She screamed once more.

"Because...I want to bury you. I don't want your body to burn in the sun."

"Just give me my ring." Caroline said.

"Your ring won't work once you're dead. You'll burn from the sun. I want to bury you properly. 'Cause you're my little girl."

"How...how long?" She whispered. Her father looked at his watch.

"Three hours." She breathed in deeply, then glared at him.

"Why are you torturing me?" She whispered.

"I'm trying to cleanse your soul, Carebear. Just a little bit...before I kill you. Maybe...by torturing you, the vampire in you will slowly leave. And then when I kill you, you'll be human again." He said, smiling.

"You're crazy." She whispered. He shrugged.

"Maybe." He shot her in the leg, the wooden bullet burning her skin. She didn't scream, she bared her teeth, tears stinging her eyes.

"There's my little fighter." Bill said, smiling.

**xXx**

Bonnie chanted in latin, her eyes closed in concentration as she held Caroline's necklace over the map of Mystic Falls. The necklace moved Bonnie's hand on its own.

It landed on Steven's Quarry, just outside of Mystic Falls.

Bonnie opened her eyes.

"Steven's Quarry...that's where the sacrifice happened." She said, looking at Tyler and Jeremy.

"I'll drive." Liz said, running outside to the car. The others followed her.

They drove in silence, all of them stressing over Caroline and her fate. They arrived almost an hour later. Liz raced out of the car, running out into the empty field.

"CAROLINE!" Liz screamed.

"SH! He could be dangerous!" Bonnie said.

"He's probably keeping her somewhere closed in. Is there any passages or cellars around here?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, there's this one me and Vicki used to go to, when we were high. It's around here somewhere." Jeremy said.

"Where?"

"Um, follow me."

Jeremy took them deep into the quarry, until they found a small rock formation with a metal door.

"In here."

Liz opened the door and ran in, drawing her gun and torchlight.

"Caroline?" She yelled.

They found another metal door with a lock. Liz opened it and ran in.

Someone attacked her from behind, grabbing her and slamming her to the floor.

"Mom!"

Tyler ran at the man attacking Liz and pushed him away. He slammed into the wall and crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Caroline!" Liz ran at her daughter, grabbing the chains and taking them off.

"Caroline, are you okay?" She asked. Caroline looked at her weakly.

"Mom..." She whispered.

"Get her out of here, Tyler."

Tyler didn't hesitate. He lifted her into his arms.

"You need help?" Jeremy asked.

"Superhuman strength, Gilbert, remember?" Tyler said, leaving the cellar.

"Oh right." Jeremy whispered.

Tyler carried Caroline outside into the sunlight.

And she screamed in pain, her skin burning.

"What the hell?" Tyler yelled out.

"I don't have my ring!" She screamed. He ran back into the shadows and took her back to the cellar.

"She doesn't have her ring! She can't go out in the sunlight!" Liz sighed. Bonnie ran forward and searched his pockets.

"He doesn't have it on him." Bill suddenly grabbed Bonnie, and Bonnie screamed in shock. Jeremy kicked his hand and Bill cried out.

"Bill! Where's her ring!" She yelled, grabbing her ex husband and slapping him across the face.

"Where's her ring, Bill!" She asked again.

"Liz?" He said, confused.

"WHERE'S CAROLINE'S DAYLIGHT RING?" Liz yelled.

"She's a vampire, Liz." Bill breathed. "She has to die."

"She was our daughter first!" Liz yelled.

Bonnie smirked.

"Don't worry. I can find the ring."

She grabbed Bill's head. Bill groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Bonnie searched his mind. A few moments later, she sighed and let him go. He crumpled to the floor and Bonnie walked over to a small hole in the wall, and pulled out a box.

"Here we are." She said. She dropped the box to the floor after taking the small ring out of it. She put it on Caroline's finger, Tyler still carrying her in his arms.

"What now?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's go home." Liz whispered.

**xXx**

"Feeling better?" Tyler asked her.

Caroline looked up from the blood bag she was drinking from. She smiled.

"A little." She sighed. Tyler wrapped his arms around her.

"You're okay. He isn't going to hurt you again."

"I hope not." Caroline whispered.

Tears brimmed in her eyes and Tyler brushed her hair out of her face.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"I just...it was my father, Tyler. It was my own flesh and blood this time. I promised myself I would never go through what I went through with Brady ever again. And now it's happened again and I...I just..."

"Shhh...it's okay. It's okay."

"No it's not!" Caroline cried.

"I know...it hurts. You're own father, but Caroline...I will never let him hurt you ever again. I will protect you for as long as I am live. I promise."

"Why?" She whispered. He answered her by kissing her. He pulled away.

"Because I love you. That's why." He whispered.

She kissed him again, then lay against his chest.

**xXx**

Liz made herself a cup of coffee, then smiled at Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Thank you for your help." She said.

"No problem. I'll drive you home, Jeremy." Bonnie said.

"Okay. See you later, Sherriff."

"Bye kids. Drive safe."

They left the house, closing the door behind him. Liz drank her coffee, then started to walk upstairs to check on Tyler and Caroline**-**

When a crash startled her.

She turned and saw her front door open.

And Bill standing there, a stake in his hand.

"Bill!" He ran at her and Liz growled at him, blocking him from stabbing her. She went to punch him when he suddenly lashed out and stabbed her in the back. She gasped and he threw her down the stairs. Blood pooled on the floor as she cried in pain.

"LIZ!"

Bill turned and saw Tyler standing in front of him.

"The werewolf." Bill said.

"How did you know?" Tyler asked, confused. Bill threw something at him and it exploded, spraying in his face.

He cried in pain and fell to the floor, the wolfsbane-tainted water contaminating his skin.

Bill walked past him and into Caroline's room.

"Carebear?" He called out.

He fell to the floor as Caroline tackled him from behind.

She growled at him, snapping her fangs at him.

He gripped his stake and stabbed her in the side.

She cried out, crawling away from him and collapsing to the floor.

Bill got up and turned her over with his foot, making him face her.

"Daddy...please..." She croaked. "I'm your little girl." She whispered, tears falling down her face.

"No, you're not. Not anymore." He said. He gripped the stake tighter and pushed it down, inches away from her heart-

A gunshot rang through the air and Bill fell back, his grip on the stake slackening.

"DADDY!" Caroline crawled over to her father, hugging him as she cried.

"Caroline..." Liz whispered. Caroline turned and saw her mother at the doorway.

She was pale and sweating.

"Mom!" Caroline ran toward her and bit into her wrist, holding it up to her mouth. Liz drank hesitantly, and her wound began healing.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked. She ran out into the hallway and saw Tyler on the floor.

"Tyler!" She helped him up and she saw his raw skin. He looked at her weakly.

"Wolfsbane grenade." He whispered.

"Thank god you're okay." She said, kissing him. He was healing slowly, at the same time the wound on her side was healing. Her mom came out into the hallway and hugged them both.

"Are you okay?" She asked them.

"Yeah." They both said. Liz sighed.

"I need to...to get rid of the body." She said sighing.

"Daddy..." Caroline whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. Liz hugged her.

"I know honey. I...I didn't mean to kill him."

"You didn't have a choice, mom. He was going to kill ME." Caroline whispered. Liz looked at her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I know. I will always choose you, Caroline. You are my daughter, and I love you. You may be a vampire, but you are still my daughter. And you have proven to me that you are still Caroline. You are still good. But Bill, he never bothered to see that side of you."

"Mom..." Caroline whispered, smiling.

"I love you, honey. Vampire or not, I will always love you." She kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. Tyler got up and cleared his throat. Liz looked at him.

"And you!" She said, bringing him toward her.

"Thank you. For saving her. And...look after her. You break her heart, I'll put you in jail." Liz said.

"Okay." Tyler said, laughing. Liz hugged them both.

"I love you both." Caroline whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it. Just thought of it after watching the last episode. I hope this is what really happens! I don't want Caroline to die, she's like the best character! Can you believe it's Noah from Heroes who plays her dad though? He's one of favorite actors, it sucks that he's the bad guy now! But he's really good at playing the father role. Let's hope Bill turns out to be a good father and doesn't kill Caroline! Anyway, hope you liked it guys! Remember, to review before you leave!  
><strong>


End file.
